El pequeño Rey
by Naleeh
Summary: En un futuro cercano la decisiva de guerra está en manos de una sola persona: Hinata. Neji intentará persuadirla para salvar a una moribunda Konoha. Sin embargo, en contacto con el enemigo encuentra algo que creyó imposible: Amor.
1. Ni una flor en el nicho

¡Creed en los milagros! Llevo unos dos años retirada de la sección de Naruto y he decidido regresar. ¿Por qué? Porque esta historia la empecé a estructurar en mi cabeza por aquel entonces y no me vi con fuerzas o capaz de escribirla. Pero ha seguido desde aquellos días rondándome por la cabeza y ya no aguanto más. Hoy sé que puedo con ella.  
Se tratará de mi último fic de Naruto, y aunque intentaré en la medida de lo posible terminar cualquier otro que escribiera de esta sección, podéis olvidaros de los anteriores y tirarlos al olvido.

Lamento que tengáis que leer estas advertencias antes de que comience la historia en si, pero no podía ser de otra manera. Quiero que lo toméis en cuenta antes de criticarme, y por favor, comprendedme.  
La primera y más importante es que no sigo la serie desde que comenzó el "relleno". Por esas mismas fechas también dejé de leer el manga y no he vuelto a retomar nada. Estoy completamente desentendida de Naruto. Así que ignoraré los comentarios de: esto no es así porque en el capítulo tal pasó esto. Me voy a inventar completamente lo que les haya ocurrido a los personajes. ¡Mejor aún! Tomadlo como un universo alternativo y fantástico, en el que quedan algunas pinceladas de lo que Naruto es.  
La segunda y tercera advertencia, menos importantes pero que tampoco quiero dejar pasar por alto, son que es una historia bastante larga que actualizaré seguro, aunque muy poco a poco. ¡Tened paciencia, por favor! Y que me voy a centrar en muy pocos personajes: básicamente Hinata, Gaara y Neji. Algunos (no ellos) están muertos desde el primer capítulo; otros morirán a lo largo del fanfic y si hay algún OC, como es el caso de Kaen, no os preocupéis que la importancia no recaerá en absoluto sobre ellos. Digamos que están de paso a modo de: Malo aleatorio 4.

Creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir. Ahora sólo me queda comenzar.

* * *

_Para Faith a la que me gusta sorprender,  
__A mi hermano que echa en falta la acción,  
__Y a vosotros que estáis leyendo._

"**EL PEQUEÑO REY"**

**1. Ni una flor en el nicho**

Banderas y telares negros colgaban de cada ventana; de cada balcón de todas las casas de la ciudad. Contrastaban con el impoluto blanco de las fachadas, el mismo blanco que se apreciaba en el cielo encapotado y la nieve en el suelo. Presagiaban muerte. Lloraban a aquellos que nunca regresarían a casa. El estallido de la guerra hacía poco menos de tres meses ya se había cobrado demasiadas víctimas. Entre ellas yacía quien les juró protección. Acababan de perder al Hokage.

La villa de Konoha, antaño próspera, poderosa y a la cabeza del territorio del País del Fuego, se tambaleaba ahora miserable. Condenada a caer como lo han hecho los grandes imperios a lo largo de la historia.

Hyuuga Neji no recordaba tiempos tan aciagos. Ni siquiera los ataques de Kyuubi hacía décadas, podrían compararse. No se explicaba cómo era posible que el mundo que su infancia había conocido hubiese cambiado con tal rapidez.

Él, a sus veintiocho años era el capitán del ejército ANBU de la villa. Sus tupidos ojos blancos habían presenciado todo tipo de horrores; pesadillas que habrían logrado estremecerse y gritar de puro terror al propio Belcebú en su reino. Presumía de una técnica implacable, de una determinación jamás vista con anterioridad; sus enemigos lo temían asegurando que no podía ser humano, y los hombres a su servicio lo respetaban y admiraban considerándolo un mito en vida. Pero bajo toda esta fachada, la noticia de la muerte de Naruto le había hecho temblar como un asustadizo ratón. Si había alguien que merecía sus respetos y una inclinación de cabeza, ese era Uzumaki Naruto. Y ahora estaba muerto. ¡Muerto!

Apretó la mandíbula con rabia, mientras avanzaba todo lo rápido que podía al edificio más importante de toda Konoha: El centro político y administrativo, donde residían los resquicios del poder, y que actualmente se encontraba bajo el dominio del Clan Hyuuga. Hinata estaría allí. Era incapaz de imaginarse siquiera una fracción del sufrimiento que debía embargarla. Estaba seguro de que la noticia habría llegado hacía poco a sus oídos, pero antes de que él y los pocos supervivientes hubieran logrado regresar. En esos momentos, su única meta era llegar a ella antes de que lograra alguna estupidez.

-¡Capitán! -escuchaba su nombre vagamente, confundiéndose con el aullido del viento invernal que le golpeaba los oídos continuamente. Las palabras se quedaban atrás, como las hojas de los árboles.

No se detuvo.

-¡Neji! -esta vez fue Shikamaru, quien a duras penas consiguió darle alcance. Los reconocía a todos a la perfección sin necesidad de volverse. El byakugan atravesaba sus máscaras zoomórficas. -Mantén la calma y la cabeza fría, capitán. No podemos hacer nada más por Naruto. Llegamos tarde.

Siguió en rumbo fijo y no contestó.

-El Kyuubi ha muerto.

-Eso no lo sabes. -contestó perceptiblemente irritado. Luego cambió su tono de voz por el que solía acostumbrar, impenetrable y carente de emoción, para agregar: - Konoha sigue bajo alerta máxima a pesar de todo. Sospecho que la auténtica guerra comienza hoy.

Y no se equivocaba.

Finalmente alcanzó a pisar las tejas rojizas del edificio que era su meta. La nieve se había resbalado hasta un gran balcón saliente, amontonándose en las puertas que permitían el acceso a él y dificultando la entrada que Neji quería usar. Tampoco fue un gran problema. Asió de los tiradores y movió las pesadas puertas, apilando la nieve a ambos lados de las mismas. Unos copos se colaron en el interior del alargado pasillo ante ellos.

Neji, seguido por sus hombres irrumpieron en el lugar.

Prosiguió su camino sin vacilar. Sus pasos decididos los conducían a una sala de reuniones. Movió la máscara que cubría su rostro y la dejó ladeada adornando su larga melena. Aparecieron sus rasgos firmes y perfectos en su rostro inalterable, dejando completamente a la intemperie el sello en su frente.

Un brillo tormentoso acudió a sus ojos, el byakugan se activó y alcanzó a verla. La contempló sentada en una de las butacas entorno a la mesa, mucho más serena a simple vista de lo que esperaba encontrarla, pero él averiguaba que debía haberse trastornado. Hinata siempre había sido y sería una persona muy retraída y prudente. No acostumbraba a mostrar sus sentimientos ante nadie. Sin embargo, y a diferencia de él, era capaz de reflejarlos en sus ojos para que pudiera leerlos como un libro abierto.

La joven mujer alzó la vista y clavó en la distancia su mirada en la suya, percibiendo su presencia.

Pocos segundos después, el capitán del ejército de ANBU entraba en la sala junto a los demás, sorprendiendo a más de uno. Acababan de interrumpir, al parecer, una importante asamblea entre los señores más destacados de Konoha y su prima.

Hinata, como matriarca del Clan Hyuuga y ahora viuda del Hokage, debía responder como se esperaba de un gran líder. Pero Neji sabía que no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Sólo había que mirarla, le temblaban las manos y muy posiblemente la voz. Ella nunca había tenido capacidad para tomar importantes decisiones bélicas, aunque bien era cierto que ansiaba la paz y lo mejor para la ciudad más que nadie.

Dado su actual estado emocional, tras el duro golpe, ese puñado de incompetentes con demasiadas ansias de poder, y de rifarse el puesto vacío que había dejado Naruto, eran capaces de pisotear a la Hyuuga y manipularla como a un pelele. Conocían su vulnerabilidad.

Muchos de los presentes no pudieron evitar una mueca de disgusto al tenerle allí.

-Capitán Hyuuga Neji... -comenzó uno con sorna. - Nos complace que haya regresado tan pronto y con vida, pero me temo que no llega en buen momento. Si fuera tan amable de esperar con sus hombres hasta que terminara la reunión...

Hinata le dirigió una mirada suplicante.

-Eso que lo decida ella. -replicó, dejando parte de sus buenos modales atrás. No podían negarse a lo que dijera la persona más importante de Konoha. Ella tenía la última palabra.

-Quédate. -se apresuró Hinata en contestar, con una débil vocecilla.

Neji les dirigió al resto de los ANBU una mirada y desparecieron casi al instante. Luego se aproximó a la mesa, pero rehusó tomar asiento.

-La Arena ha caído. -informó con claridad, sin esperarse a que ellos comenzaran a entrar en detalles con él. Sabía con certeza que ese grupo de ancianos de pacotilla desconocían la verdad que él había presenciado en el campo de batalla. Era a los ninjas y no a ellos a quienes el pueblo debía su supervivencia. - El resto de aldeas que se oponían al ejército de las Lunas Rojas, sucumbieron en estos dos últimos días. Los supervivientes se han unido a ellos y ahora son imbatibles. La Hoja será su próximo objetivo. Ya han dispuesto sus posiciones en la frontera con nuestro territorio. El Kyuubi era nuestra única salida.

Hinata tembló asustada mirándolo con los ojos muy enrojecidos. Poco le faltaba para romper a llorar de impotencia.

-Déjate de bijuus y de Lunas Rojas, Hyuuga. -le reprochó uno de los ancianos. -Akatsuki fue disuelta hace años. Naruto debió hacer mayor hincapié en El Sonido y los partidarios de Orochimaru. ¡Ellos son quienes han provocado todo esto!

-¡No! Akatsuki nunca estuvo plenamente bajo nuestro control. Allí residía la obsesión de Naruto. No tenéis ningún derecho a cuestionarle. -les espetó, perdiendo los estribos. - ¡Cómo sino explicáis ese conocimiento con los bijuus; ese deseo de conseguir al Kyuubi bajo cualquier precio! Akatsuki se infiltró en El Sonido, y fueron ellos quienes planearon todo sin ser advertidos. Cuando quisimos reaccionar se nos vinieron encima. Aunque ahora no todos son ninjas, son demasiados para controlarlos.

-Se debe conocer al enemigo para poder vencerlo.

-Naruto así lo consideró. Estoy plenamente convencido de que así es.

-Cuesta creer sus palabras, Hyuuga. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que usted nunca admitió a nuestro último Hokage, y lo repudió hasta el último momento.

El silencio se hizo en la sala. Hinata lloraba sin emitir sonido alguno. Unos enormes lagrimones surcaban sus mejillas.

A eso no podía negarles la razón. Nunca le sentó bien la relación que Naruto mantuvo con Hinata, menos aún que se casaran y entrara a formar parte en la vida de un Clan como los Hyuuga. Siempre se mostró hostil con él, y dudó de su capacidad como líder de Konoha. Lo conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo; había sido testigo en tantas ocasiones de su estupidez e inaptitud que creyó que el haber alcanzado la cima no fue sino gracias a su plena cabezonería; que una vez en lo alto volvería a caer de bruces. Pero lo cierto es, que aunque nunca lo reconoció, le admiraba. Finalmente fue uno de los mejores, e hizo feliz a Hinata. Él jamás fue capaz de arrancarle una carcajada. A Naruto le resultaba tan fácil que era imposible no envidiarle.

-¿Con que el Kyuubi a cualquier precio, eh? Sí, ya estamos informados de ello. -prosiguió otro. -Se ha recuperado el cuerpo del Hokage. Su sello sigue intacto.

Los ojos de Neji relampaguearon con la inesperada noticia.

-El que se hace llamar El Rey de todos ellos, ha exigido a Konoha el demonio de nueve colas. Si lo hacemos nos garantizan el fin de la guerra. Retirarán sus tropas y no sufriremos ningún daño. -continúo.

En esta ocasión el rostro de Neji se contrajo perplejo, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero así era.

-¿Está usted insinuando... -comenzó a duras penas, tratando de controlar su rabia. - ...que ese ser vil y despreciable ha tenido la desfachatez de pedir algo así?! -golpeó la mesa con la palma abierta preso de la ira. Más de uno se sobresaltó. -¿Y ustedes tienen la poca vergüenza de decirlo ante Hinata?¡Estamos hablando de su esposo!

-Hyuuga Hinata sama está bien informada al respecto, y es más transigente que usted. Estaba a punto de acceder a las demandas del "Rey" cuando entró con su típica arrogancia por esa puerta. No le de vueltas a nuestros asuntos. Es la única manera de hallar la paz. ¡Y no permitiremos que se lleve a más escuadrones a una muerte segura! Bastantes vidas se han perdido. Ya es suficiente.

-¡¿La paz?! -escupió las palabras. - ¿Desde cuando ser la marioneta del enemigo es hallar la paz? Entregando el cuerpo del Hokage únicamente conseguiréis fortalecerles; que crezca su ego, para cuando les venga en gana quitarnos del mapa. ¿No os dais cuenta de que así sólo estamos demostrando nuestra debilidad?

-¿Y acaso Konoha no lo es ya? Haga recuento de los ninjas de la villa, Hyuuga. ¿Va a poner las esperanzas del pueblo en sólo una centena de hombres lisiados? La gente no quiere más víctimas.

Aquello era inaudito. Se volvió hacia su prima que bajaba el rostro muy avergonzada por su decisión. No quería que él la considerara débil por ello, un monstruo sin corazón, una cobarde. Cualquiera que la conociera bien sabría que no había sido cosa suya, que todos ellos la habían presionado hasta hacerla ceder.

-Hinata-sama... -se postró ante ella hablándole exclusivamente. Trataba de apaciguar su tono de voz para que al resto no los escucharan bien. - Hace poco tiempo fuiste ninja como Naruto, como yo... Sé que ya no estamos bien vistos por el pueblo a quienes debemos proteger, que creen que hemos sido nosotros quienes les hemos llevado la muerte. -intentó buscar sus ojos que se escondían dolidos con sus palabras. -¡Maldita seas¡Mírame¿De verdad piensas que es la mejor opción? Dime¿Vas a dejar que el monstruo que asesinó a tu marido se quede con él? A Naruto le hubiera gustado tener un funeral digno¡No que su cuerpo vuelva al enemigo! Merece quedarse en casa, en Konoha; con su familia. ¡Lo demás es una idea macabra! No actúes como ellos te digan que hagas.

Hinata ya no podía acallar su llanto.

-¡Déjela! -le ordenó uno, metiéndose en la conversación. - ¿No es usted un hombre de guerra? El cuerpo del Hokage ahora mismo no es más que un recipiente para el demonio de nueve colas. Debería saberlo. Konoha se muere y Naruto puede salvarla sirviéndonos de este modo. Todavía puede ser un héroe.

Sintió asco.

-¿Y qué ocurre si el Kyuubi ha muerto? -le replicó Neji, completamente fuera de si. - Que el sello permanezca intacto tampoco puede asegurarnos lo contrario. ¿O es que sabe más de bijuus que yo? Todos los que conocían algo con seguridad están muertos. Lo más normal es que al morir Naruto el Kyuubi también lo hiciera.

-A no ser de que la persona que asesinó a Naruto tuviera tales conocimientos, que consiguiera usar el cuerpo como recipiente dejando al Kyuubi intacto; preso. -Haruno Sakura irrumpió en la sala, diciendo estas palabras sin andarse con rodeos. -Esperando, tal vez, a poder extraerlo de algún modo una vez recuperado...

Todos los pares de ojos se posaron en ella, escrutando cada una de sus acciones. No la habían oído llegar. Ni siquiera los Hyuuga advirtieron su presencia hasta que no la escucharon hablar.

Sakura era ante todo uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha. Una superviviente. Eso estaba en su contra. Aunque fuera la médico más capaz de toda la villa, muchos no se fiaban de sus métodos. No habría dudado ni un instante el marchar a la guerra si se hubiera dado el caso. Había que tener muy en cuenta que había sido alumna del gran Kakashi, aprendido directamente de las técnicas de Tsunade y estado en el mismo grupo de entrenamiento que el fallecido Naruto.

El tiempo había hecho de ella una mujer preciosa, fuerte y agresiva como lo fue Tsunade. La firmeza con la que hablaba, hacía imposible contradecirla. Había sido ella quien había conseguido arrastrar el cuerpo de su amigo hasta la villa, y también la que había estudiado la posible causa de la muerte.

-Creo -siguió hablando con vehemencia. - que la persona que acabó con él era un ninja y no un simple mercenario. Alguien muy experimentado y que muy posiblemente, me atrevería a decir, tenga el mismo nivel de crueldad y conocimientos que tuvo Orochimaru. Sabía lo que se estaba haciendo, y sólo hay que examinar el cadáver -la voz le tembló en este punto. También estaba resentida, a pesar de estar ya demasiado acostumbrada a la muerte. -para darse cuenta de que le ha hecho algo. El Kyuubi sigue con vida en su interior.

Uno de los ancianos enterró su cara con pesadez entre las manos, mostrando así parte de su disconformidad con lo que decía Haruno. La mayoría de ellos estaban convencidos de que ya no quedaban ninjas de semejante nivel. De hecho, la era ninja se encontraba muy en declive.

-Me gustaría verlo. -concluyó Neji, tras un largo silencio.

Sakura asintió conforme, pero el resto enseguida se adelantó en expresar su disconformidad.

-Te acompañaré. -dijo entonces Hinata poniéndose en pie con pesadez. -Por favor, discúlpenos. Agradecería que no acudiera nadie que no fueran familiares o amigos.

Dicho esto la asamblea quedó disuelta... Por ahora.

Mientras Sakura les conducía a través de pasillos despejados hacia una sala de la clínica continua. Hinata, al lado de Neji le tendió la mano. Éste se la estrechó con fuerza, tratando de reconfortarla si eso era posible.

-Por favor, oniichan... No me odies. -la escuchó murmurar casi imperceptible.

Continúo avanzando a su lado sin intención de mostrar sus emociones. Sin darle a entender ni un ápice de los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente, de que era imposible odiarla. Eran ellos dos unos de los últimos Hyuuga. Toda su familia más cercana había fallecido... Incluida la joven Hana-bi hacía poco menos de un mes. ¿Cómo iba a odiarla si todavía seguía llamándole de esa forma como si fuera una niña pequeña?

Aún le necesitaba. Ahora más que nunca y no pensaba desentenderse de ella de ningún modo.

-No seré el responsable de tus errores. -le dijo solamente, casi con severidad.

Ella volvió a retraerse, aunque Neji no le dejó soltarse de su mano.

Cuando Sakura les abrió finalmente las puertas que conducían al lugar donde descansaba el cadáver del Hokage, Hinata se sentía desfallecer. Estaba apunto de desmayarse.

Aunque no era la primera vez que contemplaba el cuerpo inerte de Naruto, le suponía un gran trauma volver a hacerlo. Lo primero que pensó cuando lo vio hacía unas horas era que la habían engañado y estaba vivo. Parecía sencillamente que dormía, o estaba bajo los influjos de un jutsu muy poderoso. Sakura también pensó lo mismo, pero todo indicaba a lo contrario.

No obstante, el color de su piel, el calor que transmitía... Todo hacía pensar a cualquiera que vivía. ¿Sería a causa del Kyuubi? En aquellos momentos Hinata quiso hasta golpearle y gritarle que se levantara, pero esta vez, al volver a verlo su impresión fue muy distinta.

El rostro de Sakura también se contrajo petrificado. Neji se dio cuenta de la expresión pasmada de las dos mujeres y no pudo evitar preguntar a qué se debía.

-Está muerto... -articuló Sakura a duras penas.

Neji arqueó la ceja sin comprender.

-Ha cambiado. -lloró Hinata. - Antes parecía que estaba vivo. Que seguía vivo... Dios mío. ¡Está muerto de verdad!

Se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir un grito de espanto.

-¡El Kyuubi! -cayó Sakura en la cuenta.

Descubrieron la zona en la que debía encontrarse el sello. Efectivamente había desaparecido.

Los tres se miraron entre si horrorizados. Sakura negaba continuamente con la cabeza sin poder explicárselo.

-¡No lo entiendo! -gritó. -¡Hacía unos minutos estaba aquí!

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? -balbuceó Hinata. - ¿Significa eso que ha muerto?

-No puede ser. -negó Sakura. - Lo he examinado... Había... Le habían realizado una técnica para contener el chakra del Kyuubi. Estoy convencida de ello. Y era algo que no había visto en mi vida. Estaba cautivo pero vivo. -miró a Hinata. - Tú también lo viste antes¿no? Sabes tan bien como yo que no ha podido ser así de no ser que haya intervenido alguien.

-¿Alguien que haya venido aquí a buscarlo?

-Si eso es cierto -habló Neji. - Sólo han podido ser ellos: El enemigo.

-¿Nos han seguido hasta aquí y ya sabían lo que debían hacer, es eso? -inquirió Sakura a la desesperada. -Pero... Es imposible. Todo esto está muy bien vigilado. ¿Tan hábiles son que no nos hemos dado cuenta¿A qué clase de monstruos nos estamos enfrentando?

Hinata tembló.

-Si eso es cierto... ¿Qué podemos hacer? -se volvió a su primo totalmente desamparada.

Neji tragó saliva. Estaba muy tenso. Había muchas cosas que no le cuadraban. Ninguna de las teorías que pensaba se sostenía perfectamente. En ese caso no podía dejarse llevar por meras hipótesis. Tenía que pensar. ¡Y rápido!

En ese preciso instante, se escuchó llamar a la puerta. Sin que Hinata le diera a quien fuera permiso para entrar, un ninja de bajo rango encargado de la vigilancia menor, entró en la habitación. Tras hacer una apresurada reverencia habló acelerado:

-Hyuuga Hinata-sama, lamento decirle que tengo muy malas noticias.

La joven volvió a temblar. ¿Qué más podía ocurrir en aquel día?

-Habla...

-Su hijo, Hyuuga Kaen... Ha vuelto a desaparecer. -concluyó avergonzado haciendo una nueva inclinación de cabeza y clavando sus diminutos ojos en el suelo. -¡Nos dio esquinazo al llegar al bosque! Lamentamos mucho haberlo perdido de vista de nuevo, mi señora.

Neji entornó los ojos atando cabos, e ignorando por unos instantes a Hinata que era consolada a duras penas por Sakura.

Kaen sólo tenía siete años, no tenía edad para ser genin siquiera... Pero era un insensato cabeza hueca. Una chispa iluminó su mente¿Qué había estado haciendo ese chiquillo hasta entonces?

-Hinata¿Ha estado Kaen contigo antes, cuando Sakura ha traído a su padre?

-Sí...

-Ya veo.

* * *

**¿Continuará?**

Ya sé que por ahora es un lío, que parece muy intenso pero realmente no ocurre nada. Es necesario para que la historia arranque, lo siento mucho de verdad. ¿He advertido que el fic será bastante extenso? Todo se va a ir explicando a lo largo de los capítulos y habrá menciones de pasado para saber qué es lo que ocurrió realmente.

Por ahora el protagonismo se lo lleva Neji, y Hinata parece un poco lerda, lo sé. Pero eso cambia... Ahora la pobre sólo está afectada y es perfectamente comprensible, creo. (Me siento un poco culpable de haber matado a Naruto, pero es el desencadenante de todo lo que ocurrirá). Luego, muy pronto entrará Gaara en escena... Y realmente no sé quién de los tres, Hinata, Gaara o Neji tendrá mayor protagonismo en la historia¡Y eso que ya la tengo toda bien pensada! Me parece que es un equilibrio por igual.

Seguro que me vais a preguntar por parejas. He de decir que sí hay, obviamente, y la principal tendría a Hinata como el vértice más importante del triángulo. Pero el argumento de la historia en si, que entrelaza con la de amor, aún no se ha dado siquiera a entender. ¡Ojalá podáis tener paciencia si os ha gustado! Estaré encantada de contestar a todos los reviews, con preguntas o lo que sea, y también de aceptar cualquier tipo de crítica. Así que no os frenéis a la hora de comentar!


	2. El legado de Naruto

_Terminado antes de la fecha...  
¡Feliz Cumpleaños Faith!_

* * *

**2. El legado de Naruto**

Fisgonear. Esa era la palabra que más veces escuchaba repetir en boca de los demás. "Ya estás fisgoneando" o "La próxima vez que te pille fisgoneando verás lo que es bueno." Eso le decían.

Hasta en esos momentos que debían de ser muy duros para él, le habrían reprendido de haberlo encontrado allí, agazapado en aquella sala y en completo silencio para que no descubrieran su escondrijo; vigilando muy de cerca todos los movimientos de la médico Haruno-san.

Ella había traído a su padre del campo de batalla. También ella había estado con él y su madre, llorándole minutos antes en ese mismo lugar; durante demasiado poco tiempo, que no había satisfecho su curiosidad. Después le despacharon de allí como a un perro.

¡Cuánto odiaba a la bruja gorda de Sakura! La llamaba gorda siempre que podía, no porque lo estuviera, sino porque se ponía hecha una furia y él creía advertir que se le hinchaba la cabeza, un fenómeno paranormal. Pero ahora la odiaba más que nunca por decir que su padre había muerto. ¡Embustera!

Él lo había visto. Lo estaba viendo en esos instantes tumbado sobre la camilla, y aunque en su vida no había tenido todavía la oportunidad de ver un cadáver, su padre desde luego que no era uno. Un muerto debía de ser verde... o gris, oler mal y tener moscas. En cambio el Hokage era todo lo contrario. Alguien vivo con los ojos cerrados. Pero exactamente eso: vivo.

Fue cuando se atrevió a decirlo, y asegurar que su padre no estaba muerto, sino que dormía bajo el influjo de algún jutsu, que Sakura le despachó. ¡Siempre la gorda de Haruno! Y su madre en lugar de defenderle a él, alabando su perspicacia, había estado conforme con esa idea. ¡Tan gorda como ella!

Kaen sabía que llevaba razón. Era un chico inteligente, de grandes capacidades deductivas. Su tío Neji, a quien admiraba mucho más que a Lee-Sensei, lo ensalzaba siempre que podía. No lo acusaba de tener una imaginación infinita como todos los demás, y confiaba en él. De haber estado en ese momento presente le hubiera apoyado seguro.

A Kaen le gustaba seguir sus corazonadas hasta el final, ése era el motivo por el que, en lugar de obedecer, había decidido permanecer oculto. Nadie podría detectarlo. ¡Él era más Hyuuga que Uzumaki¡Todo un genio! Sus ojos de un blanco tupido se lo confirmaban, a pesar de que su pelo rubio y tieso no fuera tan bonito como el negro azulado de su madre. Algo le habían hecho a su padre para que viviera pareciendo un muerto. Estaba muy convencido, ya que de no ser así, en esos instantes Sakura no le habría estado realizando pruebas extrañísimas. ¿Por qué siempre tenía la impresión de que los adultos le ocultaban algo importante? Él, con su inteligencia, de habérselo contado todo podría servir de ayuda. ¡Podría salvar al Hokage de la muerte falsa!

En esas estaba, fisgoneando en la tarea de la mujer, cuando ella decidió marcharse de allí dejándolos a los dos solos. A Kaen y su inerte padre: Uzumaki Naruto.

Por fin su gran oportunidad.

Salió de su escondrijo y se acercó sin vacilar a la camilla.

Ahí se encontraba el hombre que le había dado la vida; a quien menos conocía y más debería; a quien menos admiraba y más debería; a quien todos trataban como a un héroe cuando en realidad nunca había hecho gran cosa por él.

Verdaderamente, Kaen no tenía en mucha estima a Naruto. Siempre le decía que estaba demasiado ocupado siendo el Hokage, atendiendo asuntos urgentes, siendo el mejor ninja de la villa. Entonces se olvidaba de él, de su entrenamiento y de su familia. Era su tío Neji y su maestro Lee quienes supervisaban sus avances y técnicas. ¿Qué le había enseñado su padre sino que ser Hokage era una tarea despreciable que hacía olvidarse de lo que importa? Muchas veces había escuchado a su madre llorar sola en casa, sin que él estuviera. Todo era culpa del puesto del Hokage. ¿Es que ella importaba menos que las guerras y las muertes de gente que no conocían?

Hokage, Hokage... ¡Odiaba a todos los kages del mundo! Le daba igual que sonara como el comentario de un necio, pero se alegraba de que estuvieran en guerra y ya no quedara ni uno. Únicamente su padre, que descansaba con sus facciones inalterables, demasiado inmóvil para poder asegurar de que se encontrara soñando.

Kaen se inclinó sobre la camilla y alargando la mano le tocó la cara, impulsado por la curiosidad.

Su tacto era cálido y áspero por la barba de tres días. Raspaba como cuando era pequeño y se acercaba a él para besarle. Recordando esto sintió un escalofrío y enseguida retiro los dedos de su mejilla.

Naruto no había reaccionado.

-¿Papá? –susurró en voz baja para que no lo detectaran, en el caso que alguien merodeara por los alrededores.

Nada.

¿Qué tenía que hacer para lograr despertarlo? Si la gorda de Sakura no lo había conseguido, sin duda era porque el jutsu era muy poderoso. Pero él encontraría la manera de deshacerlo...

Decidió entonces dejarse de tantos remilgos.

-¡Byakugan! –exclamó.

Las venas en torno a sus ojos se dilataron y percibió el chakra de su padre. Tal y como había pensado estaba vivo. Sin embargo, en lugar de advertirlo como era natural en un ninja común, lo distinguió todo concentrado en torno a un mismo punto. ¿Un sello? Sí. Había un sello que posiblemente contuviera el resto del chakra y la energía vital quedaba retenida. ¡Sí, tenía que ser eso por fuerza! Era la única explicación.

-¡Ajá! Encontré el residuo de la técnica. ¡Chúpate esa Sakura-goda, y envidia mis poderosos ojos! –ahora tan sólo tendría que liberarlo de ella. Pero... ¿Eso cómo se hacía?

Maldijo el ser tan pequeño e inexperto, aunque también se negaba a pedir ayuda. Si lo hacía él solo, por fin todos aplaudirían su talento. Podía imaginarse las caras de todos los que le gritaban normalmente, admitiendo lo equivocados que estaban con él; incluso Naruto le agradecería el salvarle la vida, y por ello dejaría de ser el Hokage y se quedaría para siempre en casa, con él y con su madre. Porque no habría mayor honor que estar a su lado y complacerlo.

Sin prisas, descubrió el cuerpo de su padre cubierto con una fina tela. Al dejar la zona del sello de contención a la intemperie, estuvo a punto de gritar espantado. Nunca antes había visto nada igual. Todavía con el Byakugan activado, lo observaba revolverse salvajemente como una fiera enjaulada; ansiosa por salir.

Tragó saliva. ¿Qué clase de sello era ese¿De verdad sería bueno liberarlo? De pronto tuvo miedo y le atacó la indecisión. Pero pronto se disipó al recordar sus más recientes fantasías. Además, era la única manera de salvar a su padre y convertirse en un héroe. Se le daban bien las corazonadas.

Tomó aire.

"Un chakra fluye a través de otro" –se dijo a si mismo.

Muy concentrado, tal vez más que nunca anteriormente debido a su empeño, decidió agrupar toda su energía hacia las palmas abiertas de sus manos. Luego, con gran determinación las colocó sobre el diabólico sello, dejando fluir toda el chakra sobre él.

Algo horrible ocurrió en ese instante.

Quiso gritar de pánico y de dolor; no pudo.

Tras un gran impacto recibido en su cuerpo, él también cayó al suelo. Muerto. Seco.

Con las pupilas clavadas en el techo, sintiendo como su interior ardía, con la respiración agitada... veía una sola imagen en su cabeza: un terrible ojo rodeado de espesa negrura. Un ojo que iba a por él. ¡Era un monstruo! Y aunque no comprendía muy bien cómo, ahora estaba en su interior.

Lejanas escuchaba voces entremezcladas, tal vez recuerdos. Recuerdos de una batalla. Unas le amenazaban, otras le llamaban. Querían verlo muerto. El ojo cambió y dio paso a alguien en el desierto cubierto por una máscara de plata. Hizo un gesto con la mano, aprisionando fuertemente el aire en su puño. Esta vez sí gritó, pensó que acababan de pulverizársele todos los huesos de su cuerpo y todo se volvió negro.

Volvía a estar en la sala. Sudaba a mares y veía perfectamente el techo, las luces del flexo le cegaron. Sus huesos estaban bien. Podía moverse con naturalidad. Sin embargo, algo en él había cambiado.

Comprendiendo de golpe muchas cosas, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable, Kaen rompió a llorar.

Su padre estaba muerto y nunca regresaría. Pero lo peor, era que ahora él era el portador de la codicia. Un demonio que de ser entregado pondría fin a la guerra residía en él.

_¿Dónde están los héroes cuando se les necesitan?  
Muertos. Todos muertos._

* * *

-Kaen es un chico inteligente, Hinata. –le repetía Neji incansables veces, notando que ella estaba a punto de perder la cordura. – Aunque por lo que he advertido no admita el hecho de que su padre esté muerto, y posiblemente alterara el cuerpo, no es tan imbécil como para alejarse de Konoha sabiendo que estamos bajo amenaza. ¡Ya volverá! Estará asustado pensando que ha vuelto a hacer algo malo y se ha escondido. 

-¡Es sólo un niño! –lloró ella. – Neji, te suplico que me ayudes a encontrarle.

-No vas a ir a ninguna parte Hinata. Si ha ido al bosque no temas por él, está más tiempo ahí metido que en cualquier otro lugar. El único motivo que tienes para preocuparte por él es saber si ha llevado o no ropa de abrigo. Pronto volverá a nevar.

Hinata sollozó algo incomprensible y él la observó de soslayo. En realidad sentía mucha lástima por ella y le dolía horrores verla así. No obstante sus facciones seguían enmarcadas en una expresión inalterable. Sus palabras rudas, tampoco eran ningún consuelo.

-Será mejor que regrese donde Sakura a ver qué más ha averiguado. Y tu labor ahora, como miembro del clan Hyuuga y representante de toda Konoha, es hablar con el consejo y explicarles que sus macabros planes no se llevaran a cabo. Convocaré a mis hombres, descansaremos aquí esta noche y mañana nos reuniremos con el campamento que hay en lo que queda del país del viento. Vengaremos la muerte de Naruto, te lo prometo.

-¡Eso no me importa! – le gritó totalmente ida, de una forma que hasta consiguió sorprenderle. -¡Mi hijo se ha marchado y tal vez el enemigo esté rondando por el bosque¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que ha sido Kaen y no un ninja quién ha alterado el cuerpo?

-Una corazonada.

-¡Al cuerno con las corazonadas Hyuuga-Neji! Tú más que nadie debería hablar de la realidad que tiene ante los ojos. ¡La única realidad que veo es que mi marido está muerto y no pienso perder a mi hijo!

-¡Konoha está siendo exterminada! –bramó él por encima de su voz, que se redujo a nada. -¡Esa es la única realidad Hinata¡Haz bien tu trabajo por lo que más quieras!

La mujer agachó la cabeza y se limpió los lagrimones que surcaban sus mejillas, no obstante no asintió a lo que acababa de decirle. Con un tímido hilillo de voz se atrevió a hablar, apenas perceptible:

-Neji, por favor, Kaen es lo único que me queda. ¡Sólo os tengo a vosotros! Si os ocurriera algo... Neji, él te quiere y te necesita. Ve en ti el padre que siempre quiso. Te admira. ¿Crees que le gustaría oírte decir estas cosas?

Un incómodo silencio atacó sus oídos.

Alzó poco a poco su rostro y se encontró con esos ojos iguales que los suyos... iguales que los de su niño. Volvió su infancia a su memoria.

Neji tragó saliva. Por unos instantes Hinata creyó que le había conmovido.

-Kaen comprendería la situación. Él es un Hyuuga. En eso no se te parece, Hinata. – Contestó con dureza. Se dio media vuelta dando la conversación por zanjada. –Y no soy su padre.

Después de esto, Hinata decidió retirarse a su dormitorio en lugar de hablar directamente con el consejo.

"Estoy siendo una egoísta" –pensaba, al tiempo que la congoja que sufría parecía disiparse.

Neji tenía razón una vez más. Siempre la había tenido. Su deber habría sido el de actuar con rapidez... Ella había sido ninja después de todo. Antes de que se convirtiera en genin sabía todo lo que eso significaba. Su difunto padre había intentado adiestrarla no únicamente en la lucha, sino en conocimientos. Un gran ninja no llora la pérdida de nadie, mantiene la cabeza fría en todo momento y sigue adelante. Pase lo que pase, ha de ser fuerte en la adversidad. Utilizarla para crecer todavía más.

En esos momentos ya no podía considerarse ninja, pero su labor era mucho más importante y debía actuar con la misma frialdad. Era un cargo que le quedaba grande. Todos lo sabían. Su inaptitud para el liderazgo, para ser una de los grandes, se había dejado averiguar desde su infancia a su madurez. Por mucho que se esforzara no podía ser de otra manera.

Naruto había sido una de las pocas personas de su entorno, que le había enseñado que amar era algo más importante que el reglamento de los buenos ninjas. Por ello durante toda su vida, desde su más tierna infancia, estuvo a su sombra admirándolo, queriendo estar a su lado; que la comprendiera.

Finalmente resultó que no eran tan idénticos como ella pensaba. Neji se lo advirtió. Naruto vivió desde siempre para convertirse en Hokage. Antes que otra cosa era el mejor ninja de la villa de la hoja.

Ahora Hinata lamentaba que tal vez nunca se habían conocido realmente. Como estaba muerto tampoco podría cambiarse. Aún así le quería.

Ella todavía no sabía muy bien cuál era su destino, ni cómo enfrentare al futuro que se cernía sobre ella... demasiado oscuro como para poder creer en algún tipo de esperanzas. ¿Qué podía hacer alguien tan insignificante y poderosa como ella? Sentía que el mundo estaba lleno de contradicciones, y ella misma era la peor de todas.

-Naruto... ¿Qué habrías hecho tú? –murmuró sin darse cuenta que pensaba en voz alta. Cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer en la cama. Una cama en la que tendría que dormir sola a partir de ahora. Con un gran vacío a su espalda. -¿Crees que hago mal en dar prioridad a nuestro hijo antes que a la ciudad o a la guerra?

"_No, cualquier buena madre comprendería tu egoísmo Hinata..."_ –se contestaba a si misma. Pero no podía convencerse de ello. Esas no eran las palabras de Naruto, sino unas formadas dentro de su cabeza.

En ese momento, sin darse cuenta, apoyada en la almohada como estaba, dejó resbalar las manos debajo de ésta. Abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir además del mullido, bajo el tacto de sus dedos, un papel. Era algo que solía hacer Naruto. Le dejaba notas antes de marcharse bajo su lado de la almohada y luego ella las veía y sonreía.

Volvieron a inundársele los ojos en lágrimas, y se apresuró en hacerse con la nota y desplegarla. Había sido cosa del destino que formulara una pregunta y en la nota encontrara la respuesta. ¡Naruto seguía cuidando de ella allá donde se encontrara!

Sin embargo, al ver la escritura el rostro se le ensombreció. No correspondía esa caligrafía a la de su difunto esposo. Aunque sí sabía a quién pertenecía.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando alcanzó a leer temblorosa lo que ponía escrito:

_"Mamá, te escribo para que no te preocupes por mí ni vengáis a buscarme.  
Sé cómo detener esta guerra, lo he visto en mi cabeza. Así que voy a ir a hablar con el Rey de la máscara de plata. Le daré lo que quiere y nos dejará en paz.  
Sé que tengo razón. No quiero que sufras más. Por favor, confía en mi y todo saldrá bien. No me pasará nada.  
Te quiero mucho._

_U. Hyuuga Kaen."_

Se habría caído al suelo, a causa de la impresión, de no haber estado tumbada. Ahora sabía la verdad; aquella inquietud por no saber dónde estaba su hijo había desaparecido de golpe, dando paso a una todavía peor. Conocía a Kaen, pero no podía averiguar qué se le había pasado por la cabeza para querer cometer semejante locura. ¡Era un niño!

Un niño de siete años que había partido solo en busca del enemigo.

No era tonto y tenía un oído muy fino. Estaba tan informado de lo que ocurría en el campo de batalla, en la villa de Konoha y alrededores, como cualquier adulto. Por mucho que trataran de esconderle las cosas, él hacía lo imposible por averiguarlas. Tal vez hasta sabía mucho más que ella en ese momento.

El corazón el palpitaba desbocado. Respiraba con dificultad. No podía pensar con claridad pero trataba de hacerlo rápido.

Kaen nunca había estado más allá de los bosques que delimitaban Konoha. Para hablar con el que hacía llamarse El Rey debería dirigirse como poco a la frontera con el país del viento, donde se hallaba uno de sus campamentos como había dicho Neji.

"Neji..."

Escuchó su voz al exterior y se asomó por la ventana. Ahí estaba hablando con su escuadrón, todos ellos aún ataviados con el uniforme de ANBU. Probablemente les daba instrucciones para su próxima batalla.

Tenía que hablar con él. Neji era su única salida, su único apoyo, su única esperanza...

No, por mucho que le insistiera en esos momentos y le contara lo que había encontrado, Neji tampoco movería un dedo para ayudarla. No podía contar con él después de lo que le había dicho. Neji, al igual que Naruto, era ante todo un Ninja al servicio de Konoha. Sólo una mujer como ella anteponía su papel de madre antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero algo tenía muy claro: No pensaba perder a su hijo.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Siguió observando a su primo y el grupo de hombres. Una idea le vino entonces a la mente como un relámpago. Ella todavía guardaba el uniforme de ANBU de su hermana. Si todos estaban en su contra, ya daba completamente igual lo que hiciera. Ella, hacía tiempo, también había sido ninja.

Las fuerzas volvieron a ella. En sus ojos se reflejó una enorme determinación.

Estaba segura de que por su hijo podría conseguirlo.

* * *

**(Fin de este capítulo...)**

* * *

Antes de nada muchísimas gracias a todos los que han leído esto, también a todas esas personas que se esforzaron en dejarme un review perdiendo parte de su valioso tiempo. Creo que contesté a todos los usuarios que se registraron... ¿Me dejé a alguien?

Ahora pido disculpas por tardar casi un mes en actualizar. No tengo ni mucho tiempo ni ánimos para escribir (así ha quedado el capi, pero tenía que tenerlo listo para el cumple de Faith), además de que aunque me gusta la trama de esta historia que pensé, la cosa va muy lenta. Pido perdón por ello una vez más... luego la cosa cambia, lo prometo.

Ojalá os haya gustado el capi y os haya parecido un poco menos complicado que el anterior. Siento sacar a Kaen, que es un OC mío para esta historia, pero también es necesario para que los protas se pongan en movimiento. Si no os ha caído muy en gracia intentaré en el futuro no dedicarle tantos párrafos de protagonismo, y lo haré desde el punto de vista de los principales.

Ahora me preguntarán... ¿Y Gaara qué, no iba a aparecer pronto? Sí, sí... ¡Es el as que me guardo en la manga! Aquel que lo encuentre primero, como en el juego de ¿Dónde está Wally? Se llevará toda mi admiración. Porque al principio lo esconderé un poquito. Tened los ojos bien abiertos. ¡Podría estar en cualquier parte! XD

Lamento un capítulo tan pobre. Lo contrarrestaré con el siguiente que será intenso. Si quieres saber lo que pasará tendrás que leerme.

Para lo que sea ya sabéis...

**¿Review?**


End file.
